Revenge isn't Sweet
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: Lucy dates Sting, much to the displeasure of her guild mates. Especially her brotherly and sisterly figures. Not to mention the one who is madly in love with her, though he doesn't come to the guild much. Probably because he doesn't want to see his best friend with another man. After some things happen Lucy attempts to get her Revenge...big mistake
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so Thank You guys soooo much, I got 5000+ views on my last fairy tail story. That is unbelievable I never thought it would happen. So please enjoy this next fairy tail fic. I present Revenge isn't Sweet.  
**

Who would've thought that Sting would have ended up with Lucy. The Light Dragon Slayer falling for the Celestial Mage. Thing is everyone was pissed about it. Gray was the most angry as Lucy was basically his little sister. Erza being a sisterly figure to Lucy didn't mind but told him to watch it.

However the one who was beyond pissed and willing to start a war over this, the infamous dragon slayer himself. Natsu.

He wanted Lucy to be his, he wanted her. Everything about her made his sense go crazy, the way her hair swayed when she walked, the way her eyes gleamed when she saw something she loved, and the way she smelled. Sounds kinda crazy don't it, but Lucy had this special smell about her that made him want her.

And when they both came into the guild and announced they were dating, he couldn't help but walk away. His heart shattered into a million pieces. For that was the day he was going to ask her how she felt. Once he disappeared from vision he bolted for his home, fiery tears stinging his face. He threw his door open and flopped into his hammock. "Why Lucy, why him, he's going to hurt you."

From that day on it was an occasion to see him at the guild, as he was always on a mission. He seemed to be completely avoiding the guild all together. Lucy didn't notice a thing, a team Natsu without Natsu was falling apart.

6 months later Lucy and Sting celebrated their anniversary. Those two were close as every always kissing and hugging each other. Gray was peeved as he didn't enjoy watching his sister be manhandled by another man. Sting sat at the bar and placed Lucy on his lap and held her by her waist.

"Mira can I get a Shirley Temple," she giggled. Sting placed a trail of kisses along her neck before sucking on a certain soft spot. "Kya," she blurted out. "Sting stop we're in public," she turned and hit his chest playfully. He smirked and kissed her nose, "You know you like it." she smiled and the rest of the guild groaned.

"Gray are they at it again," Erza asked unfazed. "Yup, and if he keeps doing it I'm going to ring his little neck. He may be her boyfriend but she is still my little sister." Erza smirked, "Awe look at Gray playing big brother." she tousled his dark hair. "Shut up I'm just looking out for her, I saw his last girlfriend and it ended nasty." "Oh, well then I'll be looking after her as well. She like my sister as well I'd hate for her to get hurt."

Then out if the blue the guild door opened slowly and a familiar fluff of pink hair ran in. He stopped in front of Gray and started to pant. "I...need," he started to cough and hack. "Chill Natsu, take a deep breathe before you kill yourself." Natsu to a deep breathe and sighed, "I need you to come help me, I have a mission I can't do alone." he begged.

Gray was dumbfounded, Natsu wanted HIS help? "Ok, let's go flame brain," he hopped of the table and the two took off out the door. Sting placed his hand on her inner thigh and give a small pinch. She moved her ass backwards and onto his groin only turning him on more. "Damn Lucy who would've known your little butt could make me go insane," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh so if I do this," she started to move her backside back again slowly.

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and groaned, "Oh my god." "Chill Sting, you can get this til you put a ring on it," she smirked and hopped off his lap. He stood after her and the two left the guild and a huge sigh filled the space.

"I never thought I would be happy for a fairy to leave the guild," Jet admitted. "It's not even her doing it, it's Sting. Lucy used to be a good girl," Droy followed. "You two hush," Levy warned. "Levy don't you want the old Lucy back?" Gajeel came behind her and pulled her close, "We all want her back."

Near Shirotsume

Gray and Natsu had just been this evil Mage who wanted to enslave mankind or whatever. And since it was late the two of them decided to get a hotel room and go back tomorrow.

"So Natsu where have ya been, you missed a lot," Gray asked. Natsu hung his head, "I've been home. But it doesn't feel like home." "What do you mean," Gray said removing his shirt and sitting on the bed. "I mean that my house doesn't feel like home, somewhere else is home but someone took it," the pinkette sighed. "What are you talking about flame brain," Gray questioned. Natsu didn't even come back on Gray's little insult, he stayed silent. "Wait, you don't mean," Gray started.

"My home isn't my house... it's Lucy's," he admitted. "So you like," Gray trailed off. Then tackled Natsu off his bed and pinned him to the ground. "You ass you didn't tell her before she started dating that sleaze, THATS MY SISTER!" "The day the announced it I was going to ask her out, but she was already dating him," Natsu admitted. "Natsu, you better find a way to break them up. I'd much rather you date her than him."

"Thanks ice princess," he smirked. "No prob flame brain," the two lauguilder off. The next day the went back to the guild to find everyone huddled in the middle.

"Oi Mira whats going on?" Gray asked pulling his shirt off. "Hold your stripping for later, we have a mission to do." Mira brought the two over to the middle. The male population and some girls were plotting the break of Sting and Lucy.

"We could tell him that she cheated?" some suggested. "To conventional, what about..." Natsu tuned out. He didn't want Lucy to be forced out of her relationship, he wanted her to see what he would do to her. But maybe it was too soon for anything to happen, or was it?

2 weeks later

Lucy and Sting sat on her couch watching a movie when he slid his hand from her hand to her thigh. She responded by laying her head on his shoulder. Unbeknownst to him, Lucy fell asleep. So he picked her up bridal style and brought her to her bed. He climbed in next to her putting his smell all over her.

Lucy woke the next morning all alone. But on her nightstand was a box with a small piece of paper next to it. She reached for the paper and unfolded it.

Sorry I had to leave babe, Rogue wanted to go on a mission. I'll meet up with you later.

She smiled and threw her pink covers off. She staggered over to her bathroom and turned on the water. She stripped and slid into her porcelain sanctuary. The hot water seeping into her pores sending a rush of pleasure into her. "Who knew a bath good make a person feel amazing." she sighed.

After about 20 minutes she came out and wrapped herself in a fluffy pink towel. She came out of the bathroom and went over to her drawers and pulled out a short sleeve pink button up and blue and whit striped panties.

She threw the towel into her hamper and slid on the underwear and her shirt. She began buttoning up the shirt when a blue ball of fuzz flew through the window. The ball threw itself onto Lucy's semi-bare chest. "Luuuuuushi," it cried.

"Happy what are you doing here," she struggled to get him off. "Natsu isn't back yet and I have no one to hang out with or talk to," he cried. "So you came to me," she said astounded. "Why not you're Natsu and me's best friend." Lucy's heart started to break, he still thought of her as his best friend even though she rarely talks to them.

"Well I was going to go to the guild, Sting is out so why not," she smiled. "Yay, now hurry Lushi today Mira's gonna give me a fish," the blue cats said excitedly. Lucy quickly got dressed and did her hair and the two set out to the guild.

After a 10 minute walk from her home Lucy and Happy arrived at the front doors of Fairy Tail. The two of them walked in slowly and quietly. When everyone turned their heads to see who was coming, they were astounded that is was Lucy by herself.

"So she actually is alone today," Wakaba smirked. "Finally Sting gets annoying," Macao complained. Lucy smiled and she walked to the bar and saw her bluenette friend and her recent mate Gajeel.

"Lu-chan," The tiny bluenette screamed running over to her friend. "Hi Levy-chan," Lucy smiled. Gajeel glared at Lucy, the stench of a rival dragon slayer all over her was about to send him in territorial mode.

"Lu-chan where's Sting?" Lucy sighed and petted the small blue cat who now sat on the counter. "He's on a mission, so I came here." "LUCY!" Cana and Mira ran up to her and squeezed her tight. "Uh Mira Cana, you guys are squishing me," she choked out. "WE'RE SO HAPPY!" "W-why?"

"You finally dumped that asshole," Cana said excitedly. Now Lucy was utterly confused. "Um no I didn't?" "Oh Lucy he dumped you?" Mira placed a hand on her friends shoulder. Lucy brushed it off and stepped back, "NO! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THIS!" Both girl stepped back, "He said that he got himself a new woman, Yukino told Mira, and Mira told me," Cana explained. "So, so" Lucy felt two streams of tear roll down her porcelain face.

"He's cheating on me?" she wiped away her tears. Then the tears stopped, she looked up and smiled. "Thanks for telling me, I'm gonna go talk to him about it. Come on Happy," she said happily, yet sadistically. Happy flew over to her and sat on her shoulder. Lucy turned and waved, "Goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow!"

Little did she know, that something else would happen. And she would be coming back, just not the same.

**Sting's Place near Shirotsume  
**

Sting sat on his couch eating food while Vector slept next to him. 'This is great I have two girls who don't even know about each other," he laughed. "Hmmm I wonder if Kira is still a virgin," he pondered. Then a loud knock rang throughout the small apartment. He smirked then got up from his couch and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly and saw a red-eyed blonde smiling, "Hi Baby!" she threw herself on him and kissed him. He held her waist and kissed back with more force.

"So whatcha doing her Luce," Lucy could almost kill him that was Natsu's name for her...not his. She leaned in and smelled his neck, it smelled of vanilla and ginger. 'I don't have that perfume,' she said to herself. "Sting did you get a new cologne?" Sting just about flipped. "Shitshitshitshit," he screamed to himself. "Why do you smell like a girl...Sting," she said slowly.

"I ah..." he trailed off. Then he felt a soft hand force its way to his cheek. He held the now red cheek with his hand and saw Lucy's face was hidden behind a mass of blonde hair. "You..." he trailed off. "BITCH!" he threw a punch at her and she was knocked against the wall. He grabbed her face and squeezed, "YOU DARE FUCKING HIT ME!" he threw her to the ground and started to kick her stomach. "YOU...WILL...LEARN!" he kept kicking before her he pulled her up. "You'll pay for that."

He started to forcefully grope her and touch her. He forced her into the next room then her threw her onto the bed and started to tear her clothing off. He removed his shirt and stepped towards her, "a woman is good for nothing but 3 things." he trailed off while holding the waist line of his pants. He climbed on top of her and whispered in her ear, "Complaining," he licked one ear. "Cleaning," he moved to the other. He slowly started to pull his pants down, "And sex."

"HELP!" she screamed weakly. He placed his hand over her mouth and said, "Shhhhh. It'll only hurt for a second." he grinned sadistically.

'Please someone help,' she cried. Sting placed himself between her legs and sadistically smiled. Then Lucy's vision blurred.

**_Lucy's POV_**

No, no I promised mama I'd stay pure. I wanted to die, he was about to take what made me pure my entire being.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" I heard a voice scream. Sting whipped her head to the left and I slowly looked in the direction. A blur of black and white clouded my vision as I watched Sting get thrown across the room. Then I thought I saw pink, but I must've been seeing things. I looked up and saw Sting was gone, but I did see a black figure and a white one. "Rogue thanks I'll take her back," the white one said. The black one, named Rogue, nodded, "I can't believe Sting would do this, and with my girlfriend." "Thanks, Oi Pinkie!" he said as wrapped me in a blanket. I saw another figure stand, their flamboyant pink hair stung my eyes.

"Oh my god Lucy," he said remorsefully. He walked towards me and brushed a calloused hand over my forehead. "We need to take her to Gramps, he'll know what to do," I then knew the one holding me was Gray. Then that means the pink haired one was Natsu...

He's saved me again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so first off I want to apologize for the delay, I had school and boy drama boo. But I want to thank DarkBeloved and Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many for reviewing, it means a lot so I present Revenge isn't Swee**t

Gray's POV

We had just finished the job and we were chillin inside our room, then Natsu starts sniffing the air. "Oi flame brain what the hell you doin," I bit into my snow cone.

"I smell something," he said sniffing faster. "It smells familiar," he said as he sniffed. "Our Nakama go on missions all the time baka," I scoffed. "No, it's not just anyone," he just kept going. "Well then who the hell is it," I half-yelled. "Oh my Mavis," he stopped. "Who is it Natsu," I pressured. "It's Lucy and she's crying..."

That's when we ran, faster than I thought I ever could run. Natsu was bound and determined to find out why Lucy was here and who the hell made her cry. Me, well I wanted to kicking the living hell out of the bastard that did it. "Wait!" I stopped. "What the hell Ice Queen, LUCY COULD BE IN TROUBLE!" "NATSU SHUT UP! Lucy doesn't go on missions that often, and the only time she comes out here is to visit..." I trailed off. "STING!" Natsu flared up. The fire around his fists was hotter and brighter than ever.

Then he bolted off, leaving me to try to run after him. But when I did catch up we had already come to the apartment building. Natsu glared at a certain window, I guessed the one that Lucy was in. We ran up the stairs and stopped at the 3rd floor 8th apartment. Inside all I heard was the loud of Lucy screaming, then the sound of tearing. I rammed into the door to get it open. Then I saw Rogue run down the hall. "He's in their with Lucy we have to hurry!" he warned. We rammed again and again until it eventually just fell off it hinges.

Natsu ran to another door and slammed into it, shattering it on impact. "GET THE FUCK OFF HER" he screamed. Rogue and I ran in and all 3 of us went ballistic on Sting. Kind of embarrassing since he was butt naked, but I'm like that on a daily basis. Afterwards I went over a wrapped the naked Lucy in a blanket and held her. Rogue came over and said some comforting things and left.

"Oi Pinkie!" I screamed. He climbed off the now bloodied and bruised Sting and focused on Lucy. "Oh my god Lucy..." he brushed the hair out of her face. "We need to get her to Gramps, she could be injured really bad we don't know if he went all the way or not," I explained as I stood. "Gray..." he trailed off. "I hope you know I wouldn't ever do this," he admitted. "You may be an idiot, but your not asshole," I smirked and started to walk to the door.

Then we took off to the train station, and to my surprise Natsu came prepared. Recently many a dragon slayer have sought out Fairy Tail's own Wendy Marvell for her Troia magic, an anti-motion sickness spell. Since it did take so much magic to cast in person, she made tiny capsules filled with the spell. Natsu was her favorite customer and she gave them to him for free, she charges non Fairy Tail members 500 jewels per pack.

Natsu had taken one before even thinking about the train, so when we got on he took Lucy out of my arms and sat her down. Oh I should mention, we had Virgo come and dress her so yea...

Lucy's head was on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his arm. I had to stifle my laugh, because his face was redder than Erza's hair.

I honestly think he has no idea his exact feelings, it's obvious he knows he likes her but further than that I don't know... But it was a shame I didn't have a camera, I wanted to show Lucy hehe.

We arrived back in Magnolia about 2 hours later and we brought Lucy straight to Gramps. We had no idea how far Sting actually went or how long it carried on for. But I knew one thing, that sick bastard would never touch my sister again.

"Oi Grey, how can Gramps tell if Sting...you know," Natsu asked. "It'll probably be Mira fixing her up, Gramps gets weird around girls," I said smirking. We raced up to the front doors of the guild and kicked them in. "GRAMPS!"

_**Mira's POV**_

The doors of the guild were slammed open and I saw Gray and Natsu, with Lucy in Natsu's arms. "Oh my Mavis," I held my hands over my mouth. Levy, Cana, Lisanna, and I ran up to the boys and started to well up. "Natsu tell me what the fuck happened," Cana swore. "Sting...he..." the pinkette trailed off. I felt bile start to rise into my throat, "He...raped her?" I asked shakily.

"We don't know, all I saw was...him over her," Gray trailed off. I saw Natsu keep his eyes on her, and for the first time in a while I saw him cry. He brought Lucy to his chest and held her, "I'm sorry Lucy. I wasn't there to protect you," he cried. The entire guild felt sorrow, Their very own Lucy was defiled by someone of a rival guild.

"Natsu," we all turned around to see the master walking towards us. "Let me see her," Natsu knelt down and set Lucy on his thigh. "She's unconscious, how long?" "About two hours," Gray answered. "Did Virgo fix her up?" "She dressed her and I think she might've bandaged some cuts," Natsu said, his vision still to Lucy.

"Mira take her to the infirmary and take a look at her, Cana Lisanna and Levy you go too. Natsu and Gray, I want you two to stay down here and rest, by the looks of it you had to fight Sting off." he announced. "Can we see her when the girls are done," Gray asked. "Yes, and boys thank you for saving her. Who knows what could've happened," he trailed off.

I could imagine a little Sting running around the guild, everyone secretly disliking the poor kid all because of what his Dad did...

Then the four of us headed upstairs Lucy in my arms. We fixed her up, and did an examination. Sting hadn't gone all the way, which was a plus for everyone. After bandaging her up we placed her in a bed and put plenty of blankets on her. She had a high fever so we had Wendy come up and help a little.

"She needs rest," Wendy said as she finished up. "Thank you Wendy, now you go rest before Charles throws a fit," I giggled. "Hai Mira-san," she said formally. The tiny girl left the room and we all gathered around Lucy.

"Lu-chan, why..." Levy cried. "It's not her fault, we had no idea that Sting would do this," Cana said placing a hand on the blunette's shoulder. "I know, but he just seemed bad. I understand that she loved him but...someone else loved her..." she trailed off. "Who loves..." Lisanna started. "Oh my Mavis it's Natsu," she threw her hands up and covered her mouth.

"I knew he like her," I fist pumped. "Cana pay up," I said holding out my hand. "I could've sworn it was Rogue but..." she placed 200 jewel in my hand and I shoved it into my pocket.

"Ok new bet," Lisanna started. "I bet that Natsu will ask her out in 2 weeks!" she placed 400 jewel on the table by the medicine. "I take you up on that, only 2 and a half weeks," Levy placed 500 jewel on the table. "I dunno, maybe someone else will. I bet that in 2 weeks a night in shining armor will come to her aid," Can placed 600 jewel next to Levy's bet. "Ok I bet 700 jewel that Natsu will ask her out in 1 week," I said placing my bet on the table.

"Ok the money goes into here," Cana pulled out an old whiskey bottle and placed it in the middle. We all put the money inside and we locked it away in a cupboard.

"Now, let's let her rest," Lisanna said opening the door. We all nodded and cut the light off and headed back out.

Once we got downstairs Natsu and Gray ran up and starting flinging questions. "Is she ok?" "Did he actually do it?" "When can we see her?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. The boy straighten up and salute, "Aye Sir!" "Now, yes she's fine, no he didn't rape her, and you can see her tomorrow sshe's pretty banged up and needs rest," I said slightly frustrated.

Natsu pulled me into a surprise hug, "Mira, thank you for helping her..." I smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome Natsu, and I'll make sure you and Gray are the first ones to see her." He let go and smiled, and I actually felt like he was starting to realize he loves her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to give a big thanks to all of my followers! Cinnamonbonbon14, Curiosity- or n0t, Dark-Otaku-Of-Many, DarkBeloved, FairyTailFTW, NaluNaruHinaluvr23, JcL107, LunarEclipse98, Ryu Dragneel, SnowySkyy, hector4149, kayla04121999, and lalapie203. 8 of you guys also Favorited my story plus nico2883. Thanks so much guys I love you all *blows kisses*  
**

**NOW I PRESENT! Revenge isn't Sweet!**

**_Mira's POV_**

I kept my promise to the boys. The next morning Lucy was a thousand times better, so I let Natsu and Gray come see her first. Before I even unlocked the doors I peered out the peep hole and saw Gray and Natsu impatiently waiting. "They care about her so much."

I opened the door and the two of the bolted inside and ran upstairs. "WAIT GUYS!" I raced after them but failed to stop them from opening the door. When I went inside they sat on either side of her.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered as he brushed her bangs out of her face. "Natsu, when she wakes up you need to tell her," I said. Yea I bet jewels on it, but I was Fairy Tail's match maker I love seeing my couples actually come together. By the way, I've been waiting for Natsu to date Lucy since he first brought her here, hehe.

"I dunno, all of this stuff just happened," he trailed off. "Do it soon Natsu," Gray said sternly.

"I leave you guys be for a bit, please try not to wake her," I asked before leaving the room.

_**1 week later**_

The boys came everyday to visit her, she was awake for about 4 of the visits but they didn't care. It was so cute watching Natsu be there for Lucy. And I was waiting for him to ask her out, I had 700 jewels sitting on my bet for Mavis sake!

But it's not about the money it's about those two getting together! They are so cute, there together but not together it AGGRAVATING! Jeez why can't they just be together already, I mean tons of people in other guild think their together. Yukino from Sabertooth thought they were, so did Sting and Rogue before he asked her out.

Other do too I just don't feel like naming them. But I was bored so I decided to eavesdrop on the 4 of them upstairs, counting Happy too.

_"Natsu are you ok? Your cheeks are all red," Lucy asked. "I, I, I'm fine, it's just hot," he lied. _

_"Natsu you don't get hot," Gray said suggestively. 'Natsu did you try to eat someones magic again?" Lucy joked. "N-no, I just probably need to lie down," he lied again. _

_"Come here," Lucy told him. I heard shuffling from inside and I heard the bed springs groan. I heard something snap then Gray and Happy came running out. Gray was giggling stupidly and Happy was covering his mouth. _

"What happened in there?" I asked. "Look," Gray tried to hold in his laugh. He handed me a picture and I held up to my face.

Natsu was sitting on Lucy's bed and she was holding him against her chest with a smile on his face. His face however is bright red, redder than the mark on his shoulder.

"Awe it's cute, this is going in the scrapbook," I said folding it up and placing it in my pocket. "PFFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA," the two of the busted out laughing. "Oh quiet you two, he is going through a tough thing here. WHo you be able to confess to the girl you like?"

"Gray has yet to acknowledge her," Happy said slyly. "SHUT UP CAT!" Gray screamed. "Oh you mean Juvia? He acknowledges her all the time, they done a unison raid together and he saved her a Tenrou," I said trying to help. "You liiiiiiiiiiike her," Happy rolled his tongue.

Gray started to blush, 'N-no I don't. She's just my nakama." "Sure," I said suggestively. "Now, lets give those two some time alone, both of you downstairs now," I said leading them downstairs.

Then I heard Natsu call me. "Coming!" I pushed them down the stairs and fast walked back to the room. "Whats up?" "Lucy wants to go home," he said seriously. "Lucy?" I looked past him. The blonde smiled and nodded, "I feel much better, please? I want to go back to my room."

"Ok, we just need to run a few tests then you can go home. And you'll need someone to go with you preferably your team," I tried to convince her. "Ok, can we run the tests now, I wanna go home," she complained. "Fine, but Natsu has to leave." I said gesturing to the door. He nodded and walked out, but I know he didn;t go downstairs.

Now that he knows Sting would even attempt that, he's never going to let her out of his sight if he doesn't have to. I tried to quickly finish the tests so she could go home.

"OK, I'm done and you have a clean bill of health. So have your team escort you home and have someone stay with you for a bit just encase. Now go one go home," I laughed. SHe smiled and slowly got out of bed and grabbed the bag on a stool. "Thanks Mira," she smiled again and walked out.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza escorted me home. We walked down to Strawberry Street past the guys who always tell me 'Be Careful', and walked over to my apartment.

All of us went inside and the first thing that Natsu and Gray asked was, 'Who is Staying With You!'

"Hey hey hey, I just walked in the dumb door gimme a second to settle down," I tried to avoid the question. Honestly I didn't see why I needed someone staying with me, if it had to be anyone I would've picked Erza or Juvia. Though she still thinks I'm her love rival were really close friends so I might just have her stay, maybe Erza too?

After a few hours Natsu and Gray passed out in my living room and Erza was asleep on my armchair. "I guess I can asked Juvia tomorrow," I walked back into my room and slid into my pjs. But before I put my top on I walked over to my mirror and stared at the bruise on my side. "Damn he got me good," I slid my top on and climbed into my bed.

I fell asleep but after about an hour I felt a strange warmth around me. I opened my eyes and saw pink, pink and a white muffler. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and a hand rest on the bruise. It felt like the bruise was just melting away. He's so cute, wait WHAT!

What the hell, am I falling for him. No way, he's my best friend but the way he's holding me it's like he's trying protect me.

Natsu, I can't thank you enough. You've done so much and well, maybe I do like you...as more than a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lucy's POV**_

I woke up at around 7, which was normal. I walked into my living room and saw my teammates scattered about the room, sadly that too was normal for me. Iwalked into my kitchen and turned on my coffee pot and let it brew.

Once it was done I picked up my mug, which looked like a cat it's soooo cute, and sat on my counter and sipped it. "Ahh, nice." I hopped of my counter and headed back into the living room. I walked over to the couch where Natsu was sleeping and I knelt next to him.

"He's too cute,' I whispered. The coffee smell made its way to his nose and his scrinched his face up, it looked just like a baby. Damn why does he have to be so cute, ugh this is like when he tried to make me dig up treasure with him gahh.

Then his eyes started to open, slowly and tiredly. 'L-lu," he groaned. "Shhhh,' I said placing a finger on his lips. "No," he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. He stared at me with tired eyes and he didn't take them off me. "Natsu are you ok?" I asked. He parted his lips to say something and he leaned forward. Then everything went to hell.

He moved to far and he ended up falling on the couch and on top of me. His leg was in between mine and his hands on either side of me, and his face was extremely close to mine. 'S-sorry," he said with wide eyes. "Uh," I was in shock, we'd never been in this kind of intimate position. "Ohhhhh you two should get a room," i felt my cheeks turn red and we both turned to look at this new voice.

"SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS!" he screamed before getting off me and nearly attacking Gray. "HEY WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" a very angry red head screamed. "HE STARTED IT," Gray complained. "NUH UH YOU DID BY TELLIN ME AND LUCE TA GET A ROOM!"

"Wait what did you just say," Erza's hellish yet motherly aura started to fill my tiny apartment. 'What did you do to Lucy...Natsu?" she started to walk to me and she placed a hand on my shoulder. 'N-nothing," all the color is his face melted away. 'I fell and...' he trailed off.

"Lucy, did he try to defile you? I will punish him if he did," she said demonicly. "Nononononono, nothing happened he just fell," I tried to explain. "ALright, now how about we go do something fun!" she said quickly changing the subject.

"LETS GO ON A MISSION," Natsu yelled. "No," Erza deadpanned. "We don't want to put Lucy in danger again, Sting is still out there."

I felt bad...Natsu wanted to go on a mission with all of us and because of stupid Sting we can. "How about we go to the beach?" Gray suggested. "Yea, I love the beach!" I said excitedly. "Alright, now you boys go get your stuff," behind Erza a cart load of stuff appeared. "Alright, lets go Dragon breathe," Gray said pulling Natsu out of my apartment.

I could tell this day was going to be fun.

**Sorry it's so short, I've been swamped with homework and other things I promise the next chapter will be longer Till then enjoy the story! **


	5. Chapter 5

Once the boys left I decided to fill a bag with some stuff.

I walked over to my dresser and filed through my bathing suits. There was the white one with flowers, the light blue and white striped one, the pink one with white polka dots, and the dark blue and white one.

"Hm," I looked over each one. "I think I'll got with the dark blue one," I picked it up and placed it in my bag. "Now I need to find my towel, my lotion, and my sarong." I said. I looked around my bedroom and found my dark blue sarong, and my light pink towel. "Now to find my lotion," I walked towards the bathroom and opened the door.

"Geez this place is a mess," I kicked dirty clothes into a pile and placed them in a hamper. I knelt down and opened the sink cabinet, then grabbed the bottle of lotion and tossed it in my bag. "Hey Erza do you want me to bring extra lotion!" I asked. "Sure!" she yelled back. I tossed another bottle in and I went to my living room.

"Ok let's go Lucy," she said heading out the door. "Wait what about the boys?" I asked following her. "It's at Fairy Tail's private beach, they know how to get there," the red head said as we walked down the stairs. "Oh ok, so how do we get there?" I asked as we left my apartment. "We have to catch a train to the coast, it's on the beach there but you can only get in if you bear the mark of Fairy Tail," she said. "Ok," we walked toward Magnolia Train Station.

After a short train ride we arrived at the coast and Fairy Tail's private beach.

We walked towards a more rocky area and I noticed runes inscribed on the ground, "Oh so rune magic protects the area?" Erza nodded. Erza and I set up on a large rock and set down 5 towels, each overlapping the other. The rocks were really hot and we didn;t want to risk getting bad burns.

We then went behind some rocks and changed into our swim suits, Erza had her traditional black bikini and I wore my dark blue one with white along the edges. We came out and laid out on the towels which were very warm. Erza undid the back of her swim suit and laid down and I did the same.

"So Lucy, are you going to get a restraining order against Sting?" she asked randomly. "I dunno, I might he kinda scares me now. I thought he would be the one you know," I said sadly. "Well forget him, he's not a real man," she said starting to tie her swim suit back up. "WHat do you mean," I said naively.

"A **real man** is kind to of man a woman wants to give her life to, is one who will respect her dignity, who will honor her like the valuable treasure she is. A real man will not attempt to forcibly rip her pearl from it's protective shell, or persuade her with charm to give away her treasure prematurely. But he will wait patiently until she willingly gives him the prize of her heart. A **real man **will cherish and care for the prize forever," her word touched my heart. She held her hand down and helped me up and spun me around to tie by swim suit up.

I gave her a sad smile, "Are there really guys out there like that?" "Lucy, there is one who would willingly die for you. But I'll let him reveal himself on his own," she started to walk down the rocks. I started to blush, "S-someone l-likes me..."

I shook it off and followed my red headed friend into the warm crystalline water. Erza pulled a beach ball from her requip space and tossed it in the air. "I got it," I bumped it up.

When bumped back in forth, a few times either her or me would slip and fall on our butt. "ERZA!" a voice screamed. We both looked up to the top of the rocks and saw the infamous Natsu, Gray, and HAppy. Natsu wore black trunks that had flames in the bottom trailing upward and his scarf tied around his head, Happy wore green mini trunks and his green bag, and Gray wore dark blue one with white lining. Wait aren't those his boxers...

_**Natsu's POV**_

When me and Gray arrived at the beach I saw her and Erza playing with a beach ball in the water. Lucy was so pretty when she was happy, and it's all Sting's fault that she wasn't happy.

And I loved when she was happy, she was so bubbly and cute. But now she wasn't just cute, she was gorgeous in every way. Her hair, her eyes, her flawless skin, and most of all her smile. I wanted to be the reason she smiled, I wanted to be the reason she was happy. I wanted to be with Lucy.

No no brain, it's still to soon she needs time to come back from all this. "HEY GUYS COME PLAY WITH US!" Lucy screamed while she waved at us. I smirked and tossed all our stuff onto a rock and we raced toward the water. Happy floated above it, I stood about 8 feet from Lucy and Gray, while Erza was on the opposite end of our little pentagon.

We hit the ball around for bit before we decided to go swim. "Oi dragon breath, I bet you can;t beat me to that rock pile over there," he pointed to a pile of rocks about half a mile away in the water. "You're on Ice queen," I tossed my muffler to the rocks and we dove into the water.

_**Erza's POV**_

I watched as those two idiots took of to the rocks, then the three of us went to the top of the rocks. Lucy and Happy sat on the edge and called out to the boys as they raced. Lucy was holding the folded up muffler that belonged to Natsu. It sat on her lap, then she held it in her arms. 'She likes him," I sighed to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY AN UPDATE! Since my schedule has cleared up I have more time to write! To enjoy this chapter of Revenge isn't Sweet!**

_**E****rza's** **POV**_

When the boys started to race back I noticed something adorable. Lucy had unfolded the scarf and waited at the finish line for the Boys, she held the scarf in her arms and it looked like she was snuggling it. "Ah young love," I mumbled. "She liiiiiikes him," Happy rolled his tongue. "I wish he would just say something to her," I groaned.

Natsu ran up to the beach and cheered, "AWWWW YEA I WON!" "Cool it flame brain, I was just tired is all," Gray panted. "Thanks for holding my scarf Luce," he smiled as she handed it to him. I walked over and patted him on the back. "Now let's eat something!" Natsu said excitedly. Lucy giggled and nodded.

We went back up to the rocks and grilled some fish that Happy caught, and Lucy poured us glasses of lemonade. Natsu, Gray, and Happy woofed down their food before Lucy and I even touched ours. After we finished lunch Lucy and I went down to a small cove and sat in the crystalline water. "It's nice to know I have you guys here for me," she said softly. "We'll always be here for you Lucy," I smiled.

Then Natsu and Gray came over and asked if we wanted to go cliff diving. "Um, from where," Lucy asked nervously. "Just the rocks up there," he pointed to the rocks above us and grinned. "Alright," I stood up and pulled Lucy up with me.

We ran up to the rocks and once we reached the top Natsu pulled his scarf off and handed it to Lucy. She blushed and held it against her chest. Natsu and Gray smirked at each other than ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped. Gray used his magic to create a a windsurfer, and Natsu used is magic as a rocket booster.

They both hit the water at the same time and screamed, "AWESOME! Erza your turn!" "See ya down there Lucy," then I ran to the edge and jumped. "REQUIP!" I was engulfed in a bright light as I change into my sea empress armor. I swan dived into the water and the boys cheered. "COME ON LUCE!" Natsu screamed.

Lucy didn't jump down, and after about a minute or two of calling her she didn't. Then I heard her scream, "AQUARIUS!" a waterfall fell of the side of the cliff and Lucy slid down in gracefully before diving into the water. I saw something in the corner of my eye, it looked like someone with blonde hair but I brushed it off.

Natsu and Gray raced out of the water and I slowly followed. I looked back an saw Lucy blushing like mad, "Lucy are you alright?" she stared at me. "Oh me, I- ah I'm fine," her cheeks became redder with every word she said. "Oi Luce you alright," Natsu said coming back in the water. She started blushing even more, "uh no I'm fine..." Natsu walked closer to her. "Seriously Luce what's wrong," he asked. "N-nothing you just go and tslk with Gary or something I need to talk to Erza," she said fast.

Natsu just shrugged and walked back to shore. "Lucy what's wrong," I asked. "Um well," I noticed her had her arms crossed over her chest. "I lost my top..." she trailed off. I smirked and pulled a new swim suit out of my storage space for her. "Change into this, and hurry before they go back up to the top and look down," I handed her the new suit.

Which I decided to be mean about...it had flames on it...

_**Lucy's POV**_

I think Erza is hinting something. She gave me a swim suit with flames on it... And who is the one guy who is obsessed with flames? Damn well it's all I have now sooo.

I quickly changed into the suit and stood up, "Ok let's go." Erza smirked and we walked back up to the rocks.

"Oi what took you guys soooo" Gray stared at me and gawked. "Oi whats..." Natsu said before gawking as well.

_**Natsu's POV**_

WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT SUIT! Oh my Mavis she looks amazing in it... And there is flames on it, ugh I can just feel my trunks getting tighter.

"W-where d-did you get that suit," I stuttered. She blushed before hiding her face, "Something happened to my other one and Erza let me wear this one." I don't know why she's embarrassed she looks really good in it.

"You look great," I complimented as I tied my scarf around my head. "Aye Lucy you look nice in it," Happy followed. Erza pulled something out of her storage space that was black.

She handed it to Lucy and she tied it around her hips covering her bottoms. "Thanks," she muttered.

I smiled at her and she smiled softly back. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Gray asked. "How about we just chillax?" Lucy suggested. "I agree," Erza took her by the arm and the two of them went to the top of the rocks. The 3 of us slowly followed after them and when we reached the top they we already laying on their stomach and the backs on their swim suits untied.

Gray, Happy, and I sat on the edge of the rocks and fished. We caught a few but threw most back in the water. "So Natsu, I noticed something else like Lucys swim suit to," Gray said suggestively. I blushed madly and sank my head, "Shut up..." "Oh so I was right. Damn I never thought I see that happen to you," He laughed.

"SHUT IT YOU ASS!" I screamed. "So defensive," he chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with it, you thought she looked hot in her swim suit." I blushed harder and concentrated on fishing. "You should ask her out soon," he said.

"I will I will, just give me some time to come up with a way to ask her," I said quietly. How would Lucy liked to be asked out...a cute way? Maybe a smooth way. GAH I DON'T KNOW WOMEN ARE SO COMPLICATED!


	7. Chapter 7

**WOOT! YOU GUYS BROKE 2,000 VIEWS! I am sooo excited I have a 3 day week at school this week sooo MORE TIME TO WRITE! Anyhooo I present Revenge isn't Sweet. Enjoy some fluff c:  
**

* * *

_**Lucy's POV  
**_

After we chilled for a bit, the boys went back down to the water and Erza went to go walk along the water. So there I was laying down all alone, "Man I'm bored."

"I'n Baa~ck," a voice behind me hissed. I quickly stood up and tied my suit back up, "I told you to go away . I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE!" a flash of blonde hair got in my face and held me chin. "Now now, you don't mean that. Deep down you know you still love me," I whipped my head out of his grip. "Sting, how can I love someone who tried to rape me? hmmm" I snapped.

"Lucy I was drunk I was being stupid," he tried to say. "No you weren't because you were obviously sober enough to know how to shower after my nakama beat your ass," I bit. "How did you know I showered?" he asked. "I didn't," I smirked. "DAMMIT LUCY, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME I LOVED YOU!" he cried.

"Sting, at one point I did love you. But until you come to realize that what you did is disgusting and nearly unforgivable, you won't be allowed near me. If you do come to your senses, and be the Sting I fell in love with then maybe I'll consider being your friend...maybe," he face saddened. "Lucy, I don;t expect you to forgive me... what I do want is you to know that I'm truly sorry and I want to be able to be something with you again. If it's just friends...fine by me," then he left.

'Sting, maybe I'll forgive you but I know that I won't love you like that ever again. My heart is telling me to go after someone else..." I said to myself. I stood on the edge of the rocks and watched the sun start to slowly go down.

I felt something touch my shoulder and I turned around to see a girl with dark blue hair and steely eyes, "You tried to steal my Sting-sama!" "Wait...Kira?" I said. "Yes, and you tried to reconcile with him. Now you must fall," She grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward her. "How about you take a dip to chill out," she pushed me back. "GAHHHHH! NATSUU~!" I screamed.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I heard Lucy yell my name, so I looked to the cliff and saw she was falling. Now these rocks were a good 50 feet off the ground, so I race over to try and catch her. "LUU~CY~!" I jumped up and forward and caught her midair and turned her so my back would hit the rocks. I opened my eyes and saw that her was sitting on my lap with her head against my chest and she was curled into a small ball.

"Lucy, are you ok?" she looked up to me. "I I think, Sting came and," I didn't let her finish. "WHERE'S THAT BASTARD!" I screamed. "Nononono Natsu, it wasn;t him. He came by to apologize, Kira his girlfriend I think said I was trying to take him," she explained. "LUCY!" Erza yelled as her. Gray, and Happy raced over.

"I, I'm fine," she panted. "You've got a nasty bruise, why don't we head back," Gray suggested. I nodded and stood up with Lucy in my arms, "Come on, I think we've had enough beach for today." The sun went down all the way and Lucy started to shiver, so I pulled my scarf off and wrapped it around her neck. She buried her face into the leaned against my chest. 'Damn why does she have to be so cute?" I said to myself.

We took the train back to Magnolia, and I held her the entire way. I had came prepared with my Troia meds so I was good. Once we got back I brought her home and the others went to inform Gramps about Sting apologizing but his crazy girlfriend throwing Lucy off a cliff.

Inside her house, I laid her down on her bed and gave her my dragon shirt to wear. "Natsu," she moaned. I smiled and knelt in front of her bed, "Yea Luce?" "Your shirt smells nice," she smiled. I had forgotten to take the scarf off her so she was wearing not only my scarf but my shirt too she looked like she was my...girlfriend...

I turned to leave when I heard her call me again, "What is it?" "Stay~" she groaned. I walked toward her bed and knelt in front of it, then she pulled me onto her bed and she wrapped her arms around me, "O-oi Luce, lemme change first." She reluctantly let go, and I raced toward the bathroom and took of my damp shirt and change into my basketball shorts.

I went back to her room and laid down next to her above her covers, "Goodnight Luce." "Goodnight Natsu~" she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my chest. My heart started to race, yea I had slept in Lucy's bed before, but not like this. This was something totally different, it was like she actually liked me as more than a friend...


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay an update! So I got home today and was told it was going to snow tomorrow...badbadbadbad. If I miss school tomorrow I have to make it up Friday which was supposed to be a staff day and the start of my 3-day weekend. So I am hoping that we just get a delay and I don't have to miss tomorrow cause if I do then I can update as much DX anyway I present Revenge isn't Sweet. **

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

I felt so warm in my bed, like I had my own personal heater. I buried myself into my pillow wait- pillows don't feel this rough. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I saw laying against someone's chest!

I looked up and saw the sleeping face of Natsu. 'Oh my Mavis I fell asleep on him!' I said to myself. I noticed her had his hand on my waist and he was holding me close to him.

"Damn it's hot," I looked down and saw I was not only wearing his shirt but HIS MUFFLER TOO! But I didn't want to wake him, his face was so cute when he slept. Why ruin a perfect moment?

"Luuuu," he moaned in his sleep. I smiled before slowly lifting his hand off my waist, only to have him grip tighter and pull me into a hug "no" he groaned. What...the...hell...is he dreaming about? "Don't leave," he groaned again.

I felt gross and wanted to shower, and I wanted to get dress cause well ah...I didn't have bottoms on...

"Lushiiii," he groaned again. "He's so cute," I said quietly before attempting to wriggle out of his iron grasp. "Stoooop," he tried to pull me in again. "I'll come back, I just need to shower. I promise," I said moving his hair out of his face. He slowly left go of me and I slid out of my bed and rushed over to my bathroom.

I turned on the water and stripped down. I slid inside the tub and melted, "Ahhhh." This was like heaven, no wonder I like baths so much their so relaxing. After my bath I wrapped myself in my white fluffy towel and went out and pulled some jean capris and my red shirt out of a drawer and skittered back to my bathroom.

I quickly got dressed and tied my hair in loose pigtails. "Bummin' hard today," I said. I went out and saw Natsu wasn't in my bed, "Where did that pink idiot go." I looked around my room then I smelled food.

I went to the kitchen and saw him there...shirtless making what looked like french toast. "Hey Luce," he said happily. "Hi, uh are you cooking?" I asked. "Yea, you had a nasty fall yesterday and I didn't want you to hurt your head by trying to make food,' he said sweetly. I blushed slightly before going to help him, but I didn't need to. Apparently Natsu had a knack for cooking, strange I thought he would just burn it.

"I didn'y know you could cook" I said with wide eyes. "Eh I'm alright at it, Igneel taught me when I was a kid." he said coyly. "I feel so bad for you, losing your dad like that," I said sadly. "It is sad. But I know one day I'll find him," he said optimistically.

I smiled sadly at him, "I know you will. You're the strongest person I know. Physically and in your heart." I saw him blush before turning back to the food. "It's ready," he said. He turned around with two plates both with two piece of french toast on each.

We sat down at the table and ate, as soon as I bit into them my mouth went wild. I was so amazing, a bit spicy with extra cinnamon but still amazingly delicious. "You like em Luce?" he asked. "Damn Natsu you can cook!" I said happily. He grinned his signature grin when I heard "LUSSSHHHHIIII!"

A ball of blue fuzz came in through my window and landed in between my boobs. "Oh Happy hi," I said to the little exceed. "Lushi are you ok? You had a nasty fall cause of that crazy girlfriend of Sting's," he said with tears in his eyes. "I'm fine, no need to worry," I smiled.

"The whole guild is worried about you, especially Gray and Erza," he said. I looked to Natsu who just smirked, "Then let's head to the guild."

After putting the dishes in the sink the three of us walked to the guild. Natsu stood extra close to me and when I questioned him all he said was, "That crazy chick might come back."

So when we arrived at the guild I was bombarded with questions. "LUCY ARE YOU OK?" "WHO'S THE BITCH THAT DID THIS!" "Don't worry you've got Fairy Tail behind you to kick that girl's ass!"

Then Natsu stepped in, "Oi back up!" "Chill out Natsu we're just worried is all," Macao said. "Yea, and why are you being so protective over her," Wakaba said suggestively. I heard him swallow hard and I saw him blush, "S-she's my b-bestfriend w-why wouldn't I p-protect her," he stuttered. His blush got darker and darker, aww so cute!

"Ohayo Lu-chan!" Levy yelled. "Ohayo Levy-chan," I called back. I noticed she was clinging to Gajeel as she walked over. "I have something to tell you Lu-chan!," she said excitedly. She let go of the iron dragon-slayer and pulled me towards the bar. "Well what's up," I asked.

"Gajeel asked me out!" she said happily. "Really!" I was waiting for that stubborn bastard to ask her. "Yea!" "That's great Levy-chan!" her face seemed nervous. Why was that, was she plannig something?

"Oi Lu-chan uh...do you like Natsu..." she asked. That's when Mira, Cana Lisanna, and Juvia came over. "Huh?!" I said. "Do you like him Lucy?" Cana asked. "You and him would be so cute," Lisanna said. Which was weird I thought she wanted to be his wife or something. "Juvia thinks Lucy would be perfect for Natsu!" my water mage friend said. "So Lucy do you like him?" Mira asked.

"I ah..." I couldn't respond. Do I like him? I mean yea I though he had a crush at me at one point but...Do I actually like him?


	9. Chapter 9

**DOES SHE LIKE HIM! Let's find out shall we... first let's check on Natsu!**

* * *

**_Natsu's POV_  
**

Lucy was over at the bar with the other girls and Gray and Erza decided to interrogate me.

"Is she alright Natsu, was she hurt badly," Erza asked. I shrugged, "She seemed fine. And she wasn't complaining of anything hurting this morning." "This morning, so you stayed the night?" Gray asked. I crossed my arms, "So what if I did. I've done it plenty of times before."

"You've slept in her room with her before?!" Erza asked somewhat peeved. "Aye, this one time he fell asleep waiting for her. ANd another time he slept in her bed right next to her, but when she woke up she got really mad and pulled him out of the bed by his scarf," Happy explained.

"YOU SLEPT IN HER BED!" Erza fumed. I forgot...Erza was a stickler for tradition. Before she ever thought about doing..._that_. She had to be married, and she wanted all the other girls in the guild to be like that. So I'm guessing she didn't enjoy Happy's little explanation.

"OI CHILL ERZA! The only reason I slept in her bed was because I was waiting for her and I got tried. This time was because she asked me to," I tried to persuade her into not grinding my bones into dust. "Fine, but I swear Natsu if you did anything to ruin her purity!" she trailed off. "I didn't, I'm not Sting," I muttered.

Erza had a look of absolute befuddlement(what does that even mean? I don't know, but Lucy likes big words so...). "Natsu, please I beg of you...Tell her," she placed her metal plated hand on my chest. "Tell her what?" "You idiot, that you like her," Gray scoffed. "You Wanna Go Dumbass!" I put my fists up. "NATSU! Now is not the time," Erza half yelled.

"Natsu, you need to tell her," Macao said. "She needs to know man, that there is a guy out there that won't try to do that to her," Wakaba puffed his pipe. I started to think back to that day, though it was that long ago it feels like it's been forever. "I will," I muttered. "What'd you say?" Gray antagonized me. "I Said I Will," I said proudly.

"Well, go do it lover boy," Wakaba pushed my towards the bar. I looked over my shoulder and each of them gave me a smile and a thumbs up. I grinned back and gave a thumbs up. 'I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this."

_**Lucy's POV**_

My face was bright red. Did I like Natsu like that? I mean sure he was cute, and he was goofy in his own adorable way. "I...I guess," I muttered. Then they all started to squeal and feen. "Lu-chan, you should so tell him!" Levy said ecstatically. "Yea, you guys would be so cute. And you you two would make the cutest babies!" Lisanna giggled.

My face turned a deep crimson that would put Erza's hair to shame. "Li..."Lisanna," I stuttered. "OH HERE HE COMES!" Cana squealed. Juvia and Mira pushed me over to him and I tried to rid my face of my blush. "Oi Lucy!" he grinned at me. Oh that smiled was so cute, damn why does he have to be so cute!

"Yea Natsu?" I smiled. "I wanna talk to you," he said linking his arm with me and dragging me outside the guild. "What do you wanna talk about Natsu?" I cocked my head slightly. He started to blush and he became fidgety, "Well ah- what do you think of me." I widened my eyes and stared at him, "Um, you're a really nice guy. You're goofy, funny, strong, and kind of adorable," I said the last part quietly.

He smiled, "Good cause uh- I think that um you're really cool and uh-" he became a bit sweaty and he was rubbing the back of his neck furiously. "Natsu are you ok?" I asked concernedly. "Yea, I ah just well. Gah who am I kidding this was a bad idea," he started to walk back into the guild. I grabbed his arm softly, "Wait Natsu!"

He turned slowly and I stared into his onyx eyes, "I'm here for you. If you need to tell me something then you can tell me," I smiled. He smiled coyly, "Well, I just can't put it into words. I mean, hell if you were about to do what I'm gonna do you would've already said it," I felt a light shade of red creep ono my face.

"Natsu...do you like me?" I asked. His face turned bright red, "Well ah- kinda...Yea" he looked into my eyes and he looked like he was trying to hide himself(Like Edolas Natsu)

That's when everything went crazy. I grabbed his face softly and pulled it towards mine making our lips collide. He kissed me back lovingly, and Damn is he a good kisser!

He placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart for air and I stared into his eyes, "Cause I like you too."

"Lucy...I don't like you," My heart started to break only to me put back together when he said. "I Love You"

* * *

_**Ah ah ah it's not over yet. Just remember...there is still a very pissed off Kira out there...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**THE NALU IS REAL! **

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. I only wanted to tell Lucy that I liked her, and now I'm KISSING her. Oh my Mavis I'm flippin' out, I'm mean I told her I Love her! Is she gonna reject me?

"Natsu, I love you too," she kissed me again and a wave of relief rushed about me. And of course I had to be the daring ass motherfucker and go full on tongue battle with her.

Eventually she pushed me up against the wall of the guild. "Well damn Lucy, didn't know you were that strong," I smirked. She pulled away and punched my chest lightly, "Jerk," she giggled cutely. "So Lucy um you wanna go out?" I asked coyly.

She smiled brightly before kissing me again, "Natsu I just made out with you. Of course I'll go out with you." I pulled her into a surprise hug and held her waist while she brought her arms under my armpits and placed her balled fists on my back.

"What do we tell them?" I whispered in her ear. "Mira and them have a 'secret' bet going on to see when you would ask me out. Mira's supposed to win with 700 down on one week," she explained. "So you wanna keep it a secret?" I asked pulling away. "For now, we'll tell them when we feel like it," she pecked my lips before walking back into the guild.

"You comin'" she called. I smiled before following her inside, we kept our distance so no one would know what was going on.

_**Gray's POV**_

Natsu came back inside and he was distant from Lucy, "Oi numb-nuts what did you do!" He looked at me and shrugged, "She doesn't like me, she likes Loke." Well that was it this whole plan Erza and I wait-

What is that on his lips...is that lip-gloss or is it just spit. I squinted my eyes to try to get a better look, "Dude what's with the lip gloss." He started to blush and I couldn't help but laugh, "Dude since when do you where lip-gloss?" He grimaced before grabbing my shirt, "It's spit you ass hat!"

"Sure Flame Princess," I mocked. I looked over to Lucy who didn't look excited at all. Pinkie here must be tellin the truth...

_**Lucy's POV  
**_

"So how did it go Lu-chan, what did Natsu want?" Levy asked me. My blush had gone away and I wiped my smeared lip gloss off. "Nothing, he wanted to talk about a big mission he wanted to do," I shrugged. Mira squinted at me, like she was trying to find the tiniest bit of evidence I was lying. "Boo, oh well anyway how are you feeling? I heard you took a nasty fall," Lisanna asked. "Oh I'm fine, Natsu caught me before I got hurt," I said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Aw you guys would be so cute together," Cana fawned. "What Natsu? No way, he's my best friend," I lied. "You should replace that 'best' with 'boy'," Juvia muttered. I chuckled, 'They have no clue," I laughed to myself.

"Anyways, Mira can I get a Shirley Temple?" I asked. "Sure," she turned around and started to mix up the drink. She then placed the cherry drink in front of me and I sipped on the straw. "Well Juvia is going on a mission with Gray-sama. Juvia will see you later," she said waving. When she came up to Gray he didn't even try to push her away, "So he finally acknowledged her. Do they date?" I asked Mira. "I'm not sure, I think so they go on mission together more often," she said as she wiped down her counter.

"Hopefully Juvia knocked some sense into him. He was totally oblivious, or he was just being an ass," I smirked. I siiped more of my drink before Natsu cam racing over, "Hey Luce you wanna go fishing!" he asked. I chuckled, "Sure." Mira looked at me confusedly, "Since when do you like to fish Lucy?" sh asked. "I dunno, I don't feel like going on a mission so," I gulped down the rest of my drink and popped a cherry in my mouth. "See ya Mira," I hopped of my stool and walked out of the guild.

Once we got outside I noticed that Happy wasn't with us, "Where's Happy?" "He went on a mission with Charla and Wendy," he said. "Ohm so where are we going to fish at?" I asked. "We aren't going fishing," he looked forward. "What i thought-" I was cut off by him interlocking his fingers with mine. "I thought it would be nice to take my girlfriend on a date," he grinned. I felt my face heat up, "You're so sweet. Even if we've only been dating what 20 minutes?"

"WHo cares, I want to treat my girlfriend like the queen she is," he pecked my cheek and I giggled. "You goof."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehe that last part of the last chapter I was a giggly mess when I was writing it. HOW CAN PEOPLE NOT SHIP THIS SERIOUSLY IT'S SO CUTE!**

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

Our 'secret' relationship lasted about two months. I say 'secret' because during those two months, 3 people found out. Other than Happy who Natsu told when we got back from our date. But he promised to keep it on the down low.

The first was Mira of course. She suspected something from the beginning and when she saw me and him kissing she went nuts. 'I KNEW IT!" she kept screaming over and over. "Cool whatever, you just can't tell anyone," I pleaded. "Ohh I get to keep a secret Fun!" this was 3 weeks into us dating.

The second was Erza. Natsu 'accidentally' gave me a hickey and Erza flipped when she saw it. "LUCY HEARTFILLIA HAVE YOU BEEN FORNICATING!" she screamed. Me not liking that word blushed like a mad woman. "N-no, but i-if I t-tell you. You can't t-tell anyone," I said shakily. "What is it," she asked sternly. "Natsu and I date..." she heard the word date and she took off.

20 minutes later Natsu came limping into my house all bruised and battered up, "Why did you tell her" he whined. I patted the bed next to me and he came over and sat down. He then laid his head on my lap and curled into a ball, and I lazily toyed with his hair. "Technically it's your fault, you're the one who gave me a hickey," I laughed. I heard him groan before burring himself into my stomach and wrapping his arms around me. "What am I going to do with you," I sighed.

And last but no least, Gray. He caught me and Natsu holding hands on our way back from a mission, that weirdo. He went up to Natsu about it and he was chill about it. "Finally you dumbass."

They all sworn to secrecy, I would Lucy kick all of them if they didn't.

But we carried on normally. Then the Master chose 4 people to partake in a S class mission, "Each of you is required to have one or more partners but no more than three," he boomed. "Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Laxus."

"LUCY AND HAPPY ARE MINE!" Natsu latched onto my arm and Happy sat on top of my head. "Juvia," Gray asked. "JUVIA WOULD LOVE TO!" she hooked onto his arm and he started to blush. "Hey I thought we wouldn't be lovey in public," I heard him try to mutter. "I knew it," I said under my breath.

"Wendy, would you like to be my partner?" Erza asked. "C-can Charla come to?" she asked softly. Erza placed an unarmored hand on the bluenettes head, "Of course."

"Lisanna, you wanna team up" Laxus asked the take-over mage. Lisanna blushed and nodded, "Sure." "She likes him," I muttered. "Alright now that everyone has a teammate Mira will you tell the detail of the mission."

Mira walked across the stage and cleared her throat, "A group of bandits from a dark guild have started to recently kill civilian after they steal their possessions."

"Then why is this an S class mission?" Gray asked. "These people do not use basic magic..." Mira trailed off. "A members uses Mirror Magic," she said quietly. "WHat the hell is Mirror Magic," Laxus scoffed. "It is a forbidden magic that allows the user to take on the abilities of their opponent only it is a dark form. So if Natsu were to get into a fight with this person they would take on his abilities only their flames would do twice the damage and be black," Mira explained.

We looked down, "How are we supposed to fight that?" Wendy asked. "You are Fairy Tails strongest, I would have chosen Gajeel to come along as well but he is elsewhere," Master boomed. "YOU ARE THE STRONGEST OF MY CHILDREN YOU CAN DO ANYTHING!" he raised his hand in the air and held up his index finger.

I smiled before doing the same, eventually everyone did the same and we shouted, "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

"Now go, and stop those assholes from killing innocent people," the Master ordered. "AYE SIR!" me and my team screamed. "Go nd pack because this mission will be long," Mira smiled. We all nodded before headed out of the guild, Natsu Happy and I went to my house.

Natsu always had his pack near him somewhere with food and clothes in it so he didn't need to pack. "Hey Natsu, when we get back from this mission...should we tell the rest of the guild?" I asked as I threw clothes into a bag. He came up behind me and hugged me, "Whatever you want."

"Ok, then we tell them when we get back," I turned and kissed his nose. He pointed to his lips and whined, "Oh you big baby." I pecked his lips and went back to packing.

When we left for the train that night Natsu looked at me and facepalmed, "What happened," I asked. "I left my Troia meds at home..." he trailed off. "Well I have a perfectly good lap for you to rest your motion sick head on," I giggled. We boarded the train and almost immediately Natsu felt sick. So I sat in a booth across the way was Erza with Wendy and Charla. Behind us was Gray and Juvia, and in front of us was Laxus and Lisanna.

Natsu threw his stuff onto the opposite seat and laid down next to me with his head on my lap. "Lushi," Happy whined sleepily. "What is it Happy?" "You'd make a good mom," he rubbed his eyes. My fair went beet red and I started to laugh nervously, "A m-mom!" "Yea y'know cause you can cook...you can can make Natsu feel better, you can make everyone smile. You'd be a good mom," he floated over and landed right next to Natsu's head.

"My Boys..." I yawned. My eyes slowly closed, 'I love them both.'


	12. Chapter 12

**For those of you with questions...**

**Mirror Magic is basically Copy Magic only 10x deadlier. It allows the person to 'mirror' their opponents magic. And like a mirror it is the opposite, ie: Natsu's opponent would have black flames that are like lava, Lucy's opponent can summon evil version of her spirits that are all black with red eyes, Gray's would be black ice and etc **

**Hope that clears things up!**

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

Once we got off the train we headed towards the forest where the said bandits were supposedly hiding. "Lushiiiii, I'm hungryyyyyy~" Happy whined. "What am I supposed to do about it," I scoffed. "You're my mom aren't ya, you're supposed to make me food~" I felt my face turn all red. I pull him behind a tree and stared him down, "Who told you I was your mom?" "Natsu~" he whined.

I face palmed before letting him go, "Of course. Fine I'll make you food when we get to the base." He started to cheer before flying back to Natsu, "If I'm his mom does that make Natsu his dad. That would me that we..." my face turned even more red. "Are parents..." I started to think back to when I first had a 'crush' on Natsu and I pictured our kids looking like Happy for some reason.

"Deja Vu much," I shrugged it off and rushed after the others. There were 2 plots for multiple tents to be set up in, "Alright girls get the one to the right, boys to the left," Erza ordered. "Juvia thinks we should stay with our partners," she held onto Gray's arm, who didn't try to push her off.

"Yea Red, chill we aint gonna do nothing nasty," Laxus said suggestively. "F-fine, but you sleep in your own sleeping bag," sh blushed. "Look at you Erza, are you embarrassed?" Lisanna giggled. "Shut it!" she snapped. Lisanna hid behind Laxus and started to shake.

"Come on Luce, we gotta set up the tent," Natsu called. I looked behind me and saw he had already set up a tarp next to Gray's tarp. I walked over and tossed my duffle on the ground and went over to help.

After about 20 minutes, we finally got the stupid thing up. "Ladies first," he opened the tent. "Since when did you become a gentleman?" I scoffed. "Since I got a princess for a girl friend," he grinned. I grinned back before going inside and tossing my sleeping bag and stuff into a corner, "Your turn."

He came in and tossed his stuff into the corner opposite of mine and left. "Gray you got the screen shelter!" he yelled. "Chill out Flame breath," Gray yelled.

"ICE MAKE SHELTER!" Gray screamed. I popped my head out of the tent and saw that our two tents were now covered by a massive ice shelter. "W-what's this for," I pointed to it. "It's not done," he said before he started to chant something. It glow for a second or two and then the glow dissipated.

"Natsu test it," he barked. Natsu flew a few flames at the top, but it didn't melt. "What the," I muttered. "The spell I casted makes it heat resistant," he explained. "Won't it be freezing though?" Juvia asked. "It allows heat in, it just doesn't melt," he said.

Later on we were sent out on a quick scoping mission to check the surrounding area for enemies, having a dragon slayer as a partner is a plus they have enhance senses so it's way easier to find people.

"You see anything?" I asked as I climbed down from a tree. "Nope, I guess it's safe to go back," he squatted down, "Hop on." I blushed and backed up, "WHat?" "You seemed tired, I was gonna carry you back," he said over his shoulder. "Oh," I shrugged and hopped on his back and he carried me back to our tent.

Laxus had made a huge bonfire and everyone was sitting around it, "Oi Natsu where ya been?" "Searchin'" he bent down and I hopped off. "Come on, Happy caught fish for us," Lisanna smiled. I sat down next to her and she handed me a pole fish a fish on it and I stuck in the ground next to the fire.

Hours later I headed towards the tent to get my pajamas on and get ready for bed.

I sat on my sleeping bag and rummaged through my duffle-bag and pulled out a big red t-shirt and some black booty shorts. I looked on the front of the t-shirt and there was a small black flame icon, "Oh well," I shrugged. I stripped down and threw on my shorts first. The I couldn't find my shirt so I started to rummage around the tent.

"Lookin' for somethin'" I heard someone say. I covered myself and turned around to see Natsu ducking under the opening of the tent. "You scared the hell out of me," I would've smack him but...I didn't have a bra on so...

"Sorry, but why are you topless?" he raised and eyebrow. "I ah- lost my top..." I blushed. He went over to his stuff and pull out a shirt with a dragon on it, he tossed it my way and turned around. "Um..." I said. "Put it on," he said. I looked down at it and the slipped my arms through the sleeves and brought up and over my head.

"Ok, it's on," he turned slowly. "Woa, you look hot," he gawked. "Hey, just cause you date me doesn't mean you get to-" I was cut off by his lips crashing to mine. "Chill, it was a compliment." He kissed me again and then we broke it for air, "I'm tired," I yawned. He used his foot to pull my sleeping bag next to his, "Ok you can get in it," he grinned.

"But Erza said we couldn't share," I tried to convince him. "There's two bags there right?" he asked. "Well yea," I said slowly. "Then no harm done," he grinned and crossed his arms. I sigh and shook my head before sliding into my sleeping bag. He tossed his shoes outside the tent and took his waist coat off. Man I will never get used to seeing his tone and tanned body, sweet baby Mavis he's hot.

He slid into his sleeping bag and pulled me close to him, "Night Luce." "Night Natsu," about 20 minutes later Happy came in and slid into his tiny bag not even commenting on me and Natsu's sleeping arrangement. Even though we were seperated by fabric I could still feel his immense body heat enveloping me.

I fell into a deep sleep, with the strangest dream.

I was being carried away by some weird people and the brought me to some base. "Sensei we've brought here," one of the dark figures said. "Good, she'll pay for messing with Sting-sama."

Wait, Kira? What the hell am I in a dream...or not?


	13. Chapter 13

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!**

* * *

When I woke up I was leaning against a tree. I immediately reached down for my keys...but they were gone

"What the hell, where am I," I looked around at my surrounding. I seemed to be in the same forest that we came to find the bandits in. "Sensei, she's awake," I heard a voice say.

I watched a a woman with dark blue hair and a quite revealing outfit came forward. She wore a dark purple and white trimmed low v-neck leotard with a cut in that shape of a diamond over her belly button. She also had a dark purple train that connected to the bottom of the leotard and went out and down, but it was open in the front revealing her legs. "Why hello Lucy," her voice stung my ears.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my keys!" Lucy cared more about her keys than herself, she wasn't going to let anyone mess with them. "Oh Byra has them," she hissed. "WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed. "Oh Lucy , you don't recognize me?" she slowly stepped out of the shadow revealing her steely eyes. "Kira?!" I exclaimed. "Yay the dumb blonde got it right" she mocked. "Why am I here," I struggled to get up, they had tied my hands together and tied that to the tree.

"To get my revenge. You see Sting-sama still likes you," she smirked. "So, I have a boyfriend now. You can have him!" I tried to reason with her. She slowly walked toward me, she placed one of her black nails under my chin, "Now that's no fun. Revenge is sweet isn't it, and I just happen to have a sweet tooth," she back handed my face which left a huge red mark.

"No it isn't, it only causing things to go to hell. When I tried to get revenge it didn't end well," I thought back to that night. I shook it off, "Please Kira, listen to reason," I begged. "Nah, how about I just have my bandits go attack your base?" she said suggestively. "No, NO!" I cried. "Too late," she laughed manically. "Toric go, you're comrades need you," I watched as a man with bright green hair ran off.

"You bitch," I muttered.

_Back at the base..._

_**Natsu's POV**_

I tried to snuggle into Luce's back, only to find that she wasn't there. "Luce," I groaned sleepily. "NATSU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE WE NEED HELP!" I heard Ice freak yell. I snapped up and out of my sleep bag and raced outside. I saw a group of bandits attacking everyone.

"OI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I screamed as I went to go back up Ice freak. "These guys are the bandits," Erza said as she requiped into her really shiny princess armor. Hey I don't memorize her armor names chill out.

"KARYU NO TEKKEN!" I screamed as I launched my attack at one of the bandits. I saw another one of bandits who had white hair, and on his belt were keys...Lucy's keys.

'OI ASS HAT!" I lunged at her with a flaming fist and I knocked her into a tree. "What the fuck are you doing with Lucy's keys," I grabbed his shirt collar. "Yo I'm just holdin em chill," he tried to escape. "Where is Lucy, why do you have her keys," I brought my fist back. "Sensei-sama has her," he cried. "Where is this Sensei of yours?" "Just 2 miles west of here," he tried to pull my hand off his shirt. I pulled the keys off his belt and I knocked him out and left him on the ground, "NATSU WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Lisanna yelled.

"I'm gonna go find Lucy," I muttered not turning around. 'She is mine, and whoever is trying to hurt her is as good as charcoal."

_**Lucy's POV**_

Kira had brought up a vision lacrima to watch the fight. Once I saw Natsu head into the forest I knew he was coming. "Lucy, do you know what magic I use?" she asked whimsically. "No, and I don't care," I responded coldly. "What Mirror Magic doesn't interest you?" I felt my body shiver. "How did." she cut me off.

"Mirror magic is obtained through Lacrima placement into a users body," she explained. "I looked into Mirror Magic, according to the book if the Lacrima is damage before it is placed it can effect the magic," I said in a matter of fact tone. Kira widened her eyes and pouted, "What does that have to do with anything." "You would've already acted on your plan for revenge," I smirked.

"N-no, h-having a h-hostage i-is necessary," she stuttered. "Let me guess, your lacrima was damage causing you to only be able to use your magic at certain times," I deadpanned. "Well damn, you're smarter than I thought," she scoffed.

"Oh look at the time, I guess I can use my magic now," she smiled darkly. "Let's have some fun," she added before turning around. "Give me thine power to seek what I desire. Mirror Mirror on the wall, give me thine power and see this Fairy fall."

A massive golden mirror appeared out of the sky. She moved out of the way and allowed me to look in the mirror, and I felt a surging pain run through my body. "Ah the best part, where my precious mirror scans you," she laughed. The pain coursed throughout my body and once is dissipated I sunk my head in shame, my magic level was drained.

"I Summon thee o powerful spirit of the darkness, GEMINI!" she yelled. I looked up and saw an all black Gemi and Mini, "What have you done to them?" I cried. "These are not your spirits, they are mine!" she laughed.

"ATTACK GEMINI!" she sent them to attack. CUE FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME SONG!

"LUCY~" I heard someone screamed. Out of nowhere a blur of pink came and knocked Kira to the ground, causing the evil Gemi and Mini to disappear. "NATSU!" I cried happily. "Ha ha ha," I heard Kira laugh. "You think you can defeat me," she scanned him with her eyes.

After a few hits with Gemini's strangely powerful magic Natsu was on the ground, bruised and battered. Then...Kira pulled out a dagger, "I'll kill him first," she said darkly. I managed to wriggle out of the ropes, "It's my turn to save you."

**_Natsu's POV_**

I watched as that bitch raised her dagger. She thrusted it down and aimed for my heart, but then I felt a familiar warmth I opened my eyes and saw Lucy.

I went to hug her but I felt something sticking out of her back, I looked behind her and saw that damn dagger protruding out of her back. "L-luce," I cried. "It's my turn to save you," she leaned in and placed her lips on mine. "Natsu, I love you." I felt her body begin to get cold and I felt tears stream down my face.

"Oh shit, I killed her," Kira gasped. I removed the dagger and wrapped my muffler around the wound and put my waist coat on her to keep her warm. "You just messed with the wrong dragon slayer," I muttered.

"Wait you're a dragon slayer, I thought you were just a fire mage!" "NATSU DON'T SHE USES MIRROR MAGIC!" I watched as Erza and the others raced over. "BARRIER," she created a magical barrier around us and kept the others out. "Mirror Mirror on the wall, attack whoever is outside my wall," a mass of magic rained down on everyone. "NO! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY NAKAMA!" I charged at her.

She eld up her hand and stopped me, "Ah ah ah, they'll suffer too." I grimaced at hurt, "YOU BITCH YOU HURT MY LUCY AND THEN MY NAKAMA. YOU HEARTLESS WENCH!" I screamed. "They aren't your nakama. Nakama are supposed to be strong they are weak," she chuckled. She tossed me to the edge of the barrier and I ended up landing on my ass.

"At least they have a heart," I muttered. "Now, you die," she held black fire in her hand. "Thanks for the magic," she cocked her fist back and screamed. "Go Fire!" and nothing happened. "What the hell, oi pinkie how do you use your magic?" she asked. She sounded like a bratty 13 year old.

"Ugh get your lonely ass up and tell me," she scoffed. "He doesn't have to tell you anything," I watched as Lucy got up. "Lucy stop you're hurt!" I tried to persuade her. I watched as she stood in front of me and held her arms out, and she started to recite a spell

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_Oh Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect become complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_

A huge blast enveloped both Kira and Lucy. ONce the light went away I saw only Lucy was left standing. SHe turned to me, "I told it was my turn."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I want to thank all of my reviewers, followers, and reviewers for doing what you did. It means a lot to me, *gives everyone cookies* ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

She saved me...for the first time she saved me. But when turned around she fell on top of me, and I didn't here her breathing. "WENDY!" I called. Wendy came running over with the other, while I set her on her back and I placed my ear to her chest.

_Thud...thud_

Her heartbeat was way too slow. "Wendy please save her!" I cried. Wendy slid on her knees and brought her hand up and over Lucy, "She has barely any magic left, and that wound isn't helping," she said as she began to heal her. I saw a bright ligh and Loke appeared, "Natsu is she alright? I'm sorry I haven't been here I wasn't allowed out of the Spirit world for a few hours," he said. "Loke-san can you please help," I wasn't mad at him I understand that shit probably went down.

"Wendy I will do whatever I can to help my sister," he said kneeling down next to me. "Natsu, thank you for doing what I couldn't" he said patting my back. "Loke-san can you find some warm blankets in the Spirit World?" Loke nodded and disappeared. "Natsu-san when he get's back can you carry her, we need to get her to a hospital I've done all I can," she sadly. "Gomensai," she cried. I brought my forehead to hers, "Thank you Wendy, you sacrifice your magic to save your nakama. Thank you," I smiled sadly.

"Natsu," Gray sighed. "Please tell me she's alright," I saw tears stream down his face. "Wendy's done what she can, Loke is bringing things to help get Lucy to a hospital," I wiped a tear off my dirtied face. Just then Loke appeared with blankets and bandages, "The bandages are for her back."

I lifted her shirt and sat her up slightly and Loke wrapped the bandages around her torso. Then We wrapped her in the blankets and I lifted her into my arms bridal style. Wendy attended to Laxus and Lisanna, while Erza, Gray, Happy, Loke, and I raced towards the nearest hospital. Which was in Shirotsume, it took 30 minutes to get there and Lucy's bandages were started to turn red.

Once we got inside the doctor saw Lucy and immediately brought me and her to a room. I sat outside the room with the rest of them while 4 doctors took care of Lucy inside. "Natsu, they're gonna help her," Erza placed her arm around my shoulders. "I know it's just scary, and..." I probably should've told her sooner but...

Once we were dating for about a month we were sleeping in her bed and I accidentally...marked her. No no I didn't sleep with her, on her back is a red mark you may just mistake it as a friction burn but...it's the beginnings of well my mark.

I remember Igneel told me about marking people, he said:

_Natsu, you can only mark one person. That person is the one you want your mate to be, choose the one you love Natsu and make sure that whoever they are knows that you love them._

"Lucy, I need to tell you. Please live," I pleaded to myself. "Natsu Dragneel," a man in a white lab coat called. I stood up hastily and rushed over to him, "is she ok?" "She lost a lot of blood but we managed to stop the bleeding. However due to her loosing so much blood her brain forced her body into a coma to replenish it all. We don't know when she'll wake up, if she does," when he said that I felt my heart shatter. 'Lucy may never wake up," my voice trembled.

"Natsu," Happy cried. "Is Lucy gonna sleep forever?" "I dunno buddy, we'll wait for her though," I looked down to him. "We'll all wait," Gray placed a hand on my shoulder. "All of Fairy Tail will wait," I heard a new voice. I turned around and saw Erza now had a vision lacrima, and inside it was Gramps, with the entire guild behind him.

"Natsu, we will wait for our Lucy to come back, come hell or high water. Fairy Tail does not leave their own behind!" the lacrima filled with cheers and shouts. I smiled sadly and I walked into Lucy's room.

My smiled faded as I looked at her. Her beautiful blonde locks were faded, her skin wasn't as shiny, and all in all she just looked...miserable. She had a tube sticking out of her mouth, bandages covered most of her body, and she had an IV in her hand. My beautiful Lucy, still beautiful even in this state. I sat next to her on her bed and slid my hand into hers.

"Lucy, when you wake up I won't leave your side. I will be with you forever, as your best-friend," and the next I said to myself. "And your mate."


	15. Chapter 15

_**3rd person POV**_

After that day Lucy was never by herself in that room. She always had someone from the guild in her room. One day it was Romeo and Natsu, and they got an unexpected visitor.

"Natsu-nii, someone's outside," Romeo said his purple flames just itching to ignite. "Watch Lucy," he brushed past Romeo and opened the door. He grimaced when he saw who he did.

"Rogue, come in." He smriked. "You stay," he said to the blonde in the doorway. "Oh come on Natsu-san I came here to see her, and I need to tell you something very important," Natsu's fist tightened around the doorknob. "Fine, but you try anything and you're charcoal." Sting took a deep breath before walking in, he placed flowers on the nightstand. They were Lucy's favorite, Pink Lilies and white roses.

Sting placed his hand on Lucy's arm, "Kira is going to pay." "You're too late Blondie, Lucy already wiped the floor with her," Natsu said smugly. Romeo was waiting fo one wrong word to be said, then he could light his flames and go nuts on the Light Dragon slayer. "Natsu-san, that's the thing," Rogue said quietly. "Kira is still out there, Lucy may have beaten her but Kira is still bad mouthing Lucy and your guild," Rouge's red eyes stared into Natsu's black ones.

"Kira is bad mouthing Lucy," a fiery aura filled the room. "Natsu-nii stop, you'll hurt Lucy-nee," Romeo said covering Lucy's face. "Yes, and she claims that Lucy is the reason I dumped her," Sting scoffed. "We didn't even date, she dumped Rogue for me and I was stupid and thought I could have two girls at once," he started to verbally beat himself up.

"Oi this is no place for that," Natsu placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "You two are gonna take me to Kira, and we're gonna have a, 'talk'" he said talk too ominously for Romeo. "Natsu-nii, y-you can go with them. I'll stay and watch Lucy-nee," his voice trembled.

"Let's go but first we go get my team," Natsu muttered. And the trio of dragon slayers took off. "Oi, where's your exceed," Rogue asked. "Ditto Shady," Natsu smirked. "S-shady?" Rogue smirked. They stopped in front of the guild and in less than 10 seconds, Gray, Gajeel, Happy, Charla, Pantherlily, Erza, and Wendy were outside.

"WHat this asshole doin here," Gray started to roll up his sleeves. "Chill Snow Fairy, they're gonna help us find Kira." "Fine but if he tries anything, he's gonna be a Sting-sicle," Gray scoffed. "Sting-kun, I know you didn't mean to hurt Lucy-san. But you did, and if you tried to harm anyone," Wendy squirmed. "I'm gonna have to hurt you," she said softly.

"Can we go, Kira may be planning to hurt Lucy again," Erza yelled. The 10 of them took off for Oshibana, the place that Kira is supposedly hiding. Rogue and Sting called their exceeds to help them fly.

After Lector and Frosch arrived the 5 dragon slayers and their exceeds flew up to Oshibana, while Erza used her Heaven's Wheel armor to fly Gray.

They arrived at Oshibana, just on the outskirts of town. "Alright, now as you know Kira uses Mirror Magic. But it's defective she can only use it from 3pm to 9pm so we have to attack her before of after that time," Rogue suggested. "It's 1pm now, so we have 2 hours to find and defeat her," Erza started to stratagize.

"Wait," Wendy shut her eyes tight. "Dragon Sense!" her eyes flew open and her brown orbs turned bright green. "She is in the forest, 2 miles west from here," Wendy blinked and the greeness went away. "WHOA WENDY HOW DID YOU MASTER THAT!" Natsu exclaimed. Dragon Sense is a tracking magic, it allows the user to track any person they are thinking of.

"Practice, Natsu-san," she smiled. "Well let's go!" Lector said as he summoned Aera. The other exceeds followed the red cat's lead. They all started to run to the west and Wendy summoned Dragon Sense again. "She is stationary, and she appears to be with others," Wendy looked up nervously to Natsu. "Don't worry Wendy, we'll get her," he grinned.

Eventually Wendy told them to stop, since they had 7 extremely powerful mages with them Kira would soon sense their magic. "Wendy, we only have an hour left," Erza warned her. "Hai Erza-san," she nodded. The watched as the blue haired mage exited what looked like a tree house, "Dammit how am I supposed to defeat that Blonde idiot if I can't even get to where she is!" she kicked over a stool. "Owie," she held her foot and started to hop around.

"When do we attack," Gray asked. "NOW!" Sting said charging out of the bush and tackling Kira. "You bitch," he said raising his fist only to get trapped by magic chains. "Shit, SHE'S GOT BACK UP!" Sting yelled. The rest of the crew jumped out to find 15 other people surrounding them, "You thought you could attack our leader?" one with dark green hair asked.

"Yanice, look at this they think that just because their from Fairy Tail that they can trample all over us!" I girl with dark maroon hair complained to a girl with dark blue hair. "Now Scalia that's not nice, why don't we just pulverize them as punishment?" the one name Yanice smiled evilly.

"Who are these people," Gray asked as he touched backs with Natsu. "No clue," Natsu said as he ignited his hands. Another girl with crimson hair started to flip her hair, "I'm getting split end waiting," she grinned darkly. A guy with spiky black hair took a fighting stance. Gajeel grimaced at one girl who had long brown hair, "Will you stop staring creep," she scoffed.

"NATSU-SAN BEAT THE BASTARDS! FOR LUCY!" Sting screamed as his captor tightened the chains. "You heard Blondie, LETS DO THIS!"

Cue Fairy Tail main theme!

Erza requipped into Morning Star armor and charge at the one named Scalia. "PHOTON SLICER!" she yelled as she pointed her twin swords at the girl. Her attack hit a tower of sand that now blocked the blue haired girl. The one named Yanice then laughed, "No one hurts my darling little sister!"

Erza then requipped into her Armadura Fairy Armor, "No one hurts mine either."

Back with Wendy, she was fighting a younger boy with snow magic, "Face it stupid girl. You and you're cats can't be the almighty ZARO!" he gloated. "Hmm, Shōha Tenkūsen!" she screamed.

Wendy took a wide stance, spreading her arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form. A massive barrier surrounded her and her opponent. Zaro went running toward the edge to escape, only to be flung back to the middle. "I've only used this once before, but it helped my guild win GMG," she smirked. Wendy then moved her arms in a counter clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around their opposition.

"Oi stop it!" The blonde haired boy screamed. "Your boss hurt Lucy-san," she muttered. The boy was sent flying upwards, and two seconds later he came carshing down, "No one messes with Fairy Tail," Wendy flipped her hair before going to help defend the others. "Good job Wendy," the Fairy Tail exceeds yelled. "Good job Wendy-san," Lector gave her a thumbs up. "Frosch thinks you did good!" the frog suit donned exceed called.

Over with Gajeel, he was fighting a woman with Illusion magic. "Missed me again handsome," she cackled. Gajeel had lunged at another illusion of this chick. "Come out and fight me instead of pussying out," Gajeel spat. A girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes appeared sitting cross legged on a tree, "Boy you're no fun," she hopped down.

"What's your magic," she rubbed up against his arm. Her cleavage started to show and she continued to rub her breasts on his arm, Gajeel smirked. He brought his fist out and muttered, "Hard fist.: And the brown haired seductress was launched 50 feet to the left and she landed on her pretty face. "I have a mate slut," he spat before going to help the others.

Erza dusted her Heart Kreuz off and glared back at the bruised and battered sisters that laid on the ground, "Hmph you don't mess with Fairy Tail." She raced towards the center where Nastu and Gray had just finished their fairly quick fight against weaker opponents. Rogue was running over from his fight as well.

"Toryo who are these people," the red head clung to the man with dark green hair. "Well well, 5 dragon slayers in one place. This is quite amazing," he snapped his fingers and a guy with choppy black hair came over with Sting in chains. "And the Ice make mage and Titania," he scoffed. "Marco," he ordered. The blacked haired guy snapped his fingers and magic chains slid against the ground and wrapped themselves around all of them.

"You bastard!" Natsu tried to break loose. "Ah ah ah, now if you keep trying to fight the chains only get tighter," Toryo smirked as he pulled the red head close to him. "Now let's see who they're closest with," he placed two fingers on his left temple.

"Ah the Shadow Dragon Slayer is here to defeat Kira. He wants her to pay for what she did to Lucy-san," he scoffed. "Well Kira is protected right now," the red head stepped aside. They saw Kira was inside of a mirror smirking. "Anyway, The Light Dragon slayer wants to make amends with Lucy and earn the respect of her future mate," Sting's eyes went wide.

"Natsu, what does he mean by mate?" Erza struggled in her chains. "Miss Titania is here to get revenge for her little sister," Erza gritted her teeth. "So is the Ice mage, Crimson isn't this adorable?" he asked the red head. "Yes Toryo," she pressed her chest up against his arm. "The Iron dragon slayer is here to help his dragon slayer brethren defeat 'Bunny girl's' enemy," Gajeel sneered at the man.

"The little Sky dragon slayer and all the exceeds are here to help as well," he didn't care much about her. "Now what is this, I sense some very strong feeling coming from you Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu struggled in his chains and gritted his teeth, "I swear I'll TURN YOU TO ASH!" "Miss Lucy is you're future mate, and you want Kira to feel the pain that Lucy felt, how trivial."

"Crimson, vision lacrima please," the red head nodded and pulled a lacrima from unde her skirt and made it levitate. Inside was an image of Lucy, and her stats rising, "Lucy is waking up!" Natsu tried to move forward. "Yes but you won't be there to see her. Y'know she's pretty cute, I might just take her for myself," his smile turned creepy.

Natsu felt his inner rage start to boil over, "I swear to Mavis if you even touch her," his body heat started to melt the chains. "Uh Toryo he's melting my chains," Marco cried. "MAKE MORE!" he yelled.

"You don't know about us. You don't know about the thing we do, what we say to each other, why we're together." he muttered as the chains melted away. He slowly stood up, "LUCY IS MINE!" and he lunged at the green haired man.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Gray's POV**_

I had never seen Natsu so mad before, he was actually terrifying. His eyes turned into cat like slits, he was going berserk.

He attacked at the guy named Toryo first, ramming him in the stomach head first, "Karyū no Kenkaku!" Toryo went flying and he knocked into Marco causing his magic to dissipate. "TORYO-SAMA!" Crimson yelled. "YOU BIG JERK," she attacked Natsu with Hair magic. She tied him up only to have him burst into flames and singe her hair. "MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR," and that's when Rogue kicked her in the face. "I hate pretentious bitches like you," he said as he rubbed her head into the ground.

"Rogue that's enough!" Sting narrowed his eyes at him. "Sorry, now lets get her-" they watched as Natsu attacked the mirror shattering it on impact. "You just made a huge mistake," she cackled. "Mirror Mirror on the Wall, give me thine power to make these Fairies and Sabers Fall!" she was covered in a black light. When the light faded she held black flames in her hand, "DARK FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" she yelled and hit Natsu right in the jaw and launched him into the air.

"She took his power!" Wendy said trembling. "She has Mirror Magic, and there isn't an easy way to beat her," Erza said requipping into her Shadow armor. "This bitch is goin down!" Natsu saw brushing his hand over his bruised jaw. "ICE MAKE DEATH SCYTHE," I screamed. A scythe of ice formed in my hands and I lunged at Kira.

The others called out some of their strongest spells and attacked. But she knocked all of us to the ground, "You think you idiotic fairies can defeat me?!" she cackled. "DARK FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu went to eat the fire, but ended up getting flung backwards. "It may be a different magic pinkie, but it's still your fire," she sneered.

"WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Sting attacked with Rogue right after him. Kira was knocked back a few feet, but she took no damage. "What the Hell is up with this chick, is she invincible?" I said as I relayed ice arrows at her. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy's attack blasted her back enough for her to flip in the air, but still land on her feet. "You're gonna have to do better than that squirt," she launched a kick attack which threw Wendy back and hitting Erza and both of them hitting a tree. "Erza-san did I hurt you," she asked. "Not to bad," Erza said coughing. "Still," Wendy started to heal Erza as Gajeel attack with his iron club.

He rammed Kira into a tree and that's when the rivals attack, "WHITE DRAGON'S!" Sting yelled sucking back air. "FIRE DRAGON'S!" Natsu said doing the same. And they locked arms and screamed, "ROAR!" it had to be one fof the most powerful unison raids I had seen. Kira was smoking, but she still had some strength left to fight. She placed her hands just above her bust and a feint blue light emitted from her hands.

"THAT'S MY WENDY'S SKY MAGIC," Charla yelled. "She attacked me with magic, so I can use it. Same goes for the rest of you," all of a sudden she launched a massive attack using all of their magics combined.

"Light Demon's Flame Blade of the Holy Shadow Dragon!," A Huge blade made of iron was covered in flames, light, shadows, and emitted a blue light. "BLADE SLASH!" she brought it to the side and swept all of us off our feet and 20 feet away. "You bitch, YOU STOLE OUR MAGIC!" Sting attempted to get up only to fall onto his stomach.

"Why wasn't our magic in their," I asked Erza. "Because you're magic is dumb," she stuck out her tongue like a child. "Damn you're childish," I muttered. I felt a murderous aura fill the air, and I saw Natsu stand up slowly, "You take my nakama's magic, and then you take my fellow dragon slayers' magic," he stalked toward her.

"And I get what I want, when I want it. So shut up and just DIE~!" she went to punch him. Only to have him grab her fist and bend it down, "You messed with the wrong dragon slayer."

CUE DRAGON FORCE MUSIC!

The other dragon slayers started to stand up. Kira managed to get out of Natsu's grip and back up, "Stop you're scaring me!'

The all took their ultimate attack positions. Sting and Rogue stood with one fist up pointed at Kira, Gajeel placed his palms together, Wendy took a wide stance with her arms spread out, and Natsu spread his arms out and ignited them Kira started to run away. They they all concentrated their magic power and screamed,

_**"HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S CRIMSON SKY SWORD!"** _a mass of magic power collected together and formed a massive sword almost 8 feet long that was red and emitted each dragon slayers magic/

"**_5 DRAGON SLAYER SLASH!"_**the sword slash down and a huge explosion with a blinding light. I hid my eyes and Erza did the same, so did the exceeds.

When the dust cleared, Kira was petrified on the ground and there was a massive crater where she laid. The dragon slayers loomed over her, "Don't Ever Steal The Magic Our Parent's Gave To Us!"


End file.
